Foil Covered Hearts Trump Foiled Plans
by M and M Works
Summary: Valentine's Day on the creek, Pacey/Joey style. Set S4 after AWT.


No, dear readers, we haven't fallen off the face of the earth though we realize it must seem that way. Real life has kept us busier than a couple of one-armed paper hangers. We do, however, miss you and are dipping our toes back into the P/J fic pool with our small offering while we work on something bigger. ;)

Any of you diehard romantics still celebrating Valentine's Day? No? Well, here's the story of how Pacey and Joey celebrated during S4. We hope you enjoy it! (Make sure you watch the video for the song at the end. It's really good! – Thanks, Jann!)

**Foil-Covered Hearts Trump Foiled Plans**

"Pace, it's not Valentine's Day for a week!" Joey protested as she frowned at the envelope he had thrust into her hand. She could clearly see the red, heart-shaped cardstock through the thin, white paper encasing it.

Students eddied around them as the couple leaned against her locker. "Geez, Potter. Just open it." Pacey entreated. Biting the inside of his cheek, he tracked the movement of her hands while she gently traced each letter of her name across the top of the envelope.

"I don't know, Pacey." She pursed her lips then rushed to explain when she saw Pacey's crest-fallen face. "Think about it. We don't exactly have the best track record for celebrating Valentine's Day, do we? If I remember correctly, we ended up in the clink last year and it got downright ugly." She handed the envelope back to him and shook her head firmly. "I don't think we should tempt fate by acknowledging such a manufactured, retail-driven, dream-crushing holiday."

"Jo," Pacey groaned. He dropped his head against the locker and banged it once. "You are, without a doubt, the most cynical, singularly unromantic _girl_ I've ever met."

"Awww," Joey mock teased him and rubbed his arm lovingly. "But that's why you love me, right? I appreciate the gesture though, Pace. You definitely win points for trying this time."

He turned his head slightly so he could look at her. "The points don't count if you're placating me, Potter."

"But I'm always placating you."

The twinkle in her eyes lifted his lips. Determined to win some points for real, he pulled himself up straight; he looked her deep in the eyes and offered his counter-argument, his hands in motion as he spoke. "St. Valentine was a third-century priest who believed in love and marriage. He was martyred on February 14th because of his beliefs. Hallmark had nothing to do with it!" He stated triumphantly and rocked back on his heels. "We owe it to him and all he sacrificed to celebrate the holiday."

Her eyebrows arched in surprise, Joey nodded, "Very impressive. If you could only Google trig, heh?" She smiled at his sheepish one. "The truth is that Valentine's Day has its roots in a Roman festival called Lupercalia where men stripped naked, grabbed goat- or dog-skin whips, and spanked young maidens in hopes of increasing their fertility. On the eve of Lupercalia, February 14th, a holiday in honor of Juno, queen of the gods and patroness of marriage, was held. As part of the celebration, a "love lottery" took place, in which the city's bachelors drew a young maiden's name from a jar and became paired with her for the duration of the festival. The new couples were then often sexual partners for the rest of the year."

Pacey stared at her wide-eyed before blinking once. "How do you know this stuff?" He held up the palm of his hand when she opened her mouth to no doubt divulge yet more Wikipedia archive gems. "Whatever. I like your naked version better. Let's go with that. I'll meet you at my house next Saturday with a goat-skin whip." He waggled his eyebrows at her lewdly.

She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Witter. Now scram. I need to get to class before I'm late. _Again_." She jabbed him in the chest. "I'm already in trouble with Mr. Hadley for the last time you made me late."

"_I_ made you late?" He squeaked. "Hey, I didn't see you struggling to get out of that janitor's closet, missy!" Pacey objected as she began to move down the hallway. "Listen! Joey! Wait! Just open this, will ya?" He shoved the card in between her thumb and the books she held. "I'll catch you after class." He leaned down to kiss her and caught the side of her head as she hurried away.

A grin graced his face as he watched her lithe figure turn the corner, briefing waving back at him with a smile, before disappearing.

The sound of a voice clearing made him start.

"Mr. Witter!" Mrs. Michaels said sternly. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

* * *

Later that afternoon Joey looked up from her book as Pacey banged through the door of the B&B. "What happened to you today?" She asked. "I waited for you after class like you said. I figured I had gotten it wrong when you didn't show and came home."

"Yeah, I know, sorry." He sighed and dragged his hand through his wind-blown hair.

Joey looked at him expectantly wanting an explanation not an apology.

"Detention," he smirked. "Let's just say that Mrs. Michaels isn't as understanding as Mr. Hadley when it comes to tardiness."

He let his coat slide down his arms and tossed it over the nearest chair before coming to stand in front of where Joey sat on the couch, her book now resting in her lap.

Now it was his turn to look at her expectantly. "Well?

"Well, what?"

Pacey rolled his eyes. "Did you read the card?"

Joey winced and smacked her palm to her forehead. "Oh, Pace! I'm sorry. It's in my English Lit book. I was in such a hurry and I didn't want to lose-"

Pacey interrupted. "Never mind. Open it now then!"

Wincing again, she admitted in a small voice, "I didn't bring my book home."

"What? You always bring _all_ your books home!" Pacey frowned.

"Well, why is it so important that I read it today?" She countered. "Valentine's Day isn't for a wee-"

Pacey interrupted again; judging from her tone, she was starting to get annoyed, which wasn't exactly the mood he was going for. "Could you have humored me for once, Jo?" He smiled softly. "I still have me some points to win, you know."

He swept forward in a low bow and improvised, "Miss Josephine Potter, may I have the pleasure of your company for dinner and dancing this Saturday evening?"

Staring at the boy before her, Joey's mouth hung open a moment before she stifled a laugh and solemnly answered, "Why, Mr. Witter, I'd be delighted."

"Good! I'll pick you up at 5:30." He leaned forward then, and cupping her cheeks between his long fingers, he kissed her soundly.

When she could catch her breath, Joey asked, "Is that what was in the Valentine? An invitation to dinner? Why didn't you just ask me in the first place?"

Pacey rolled his eyes. "Don't you think it's time I took you out on a proper date now that you're a _woman_?"

Smacking his arm, she retorted, "I told you not to say that!"

"Shoe fits, baby," Pacey laughed as he ducked away from her and, making his move, caught her arms and pinned her to the couch. Feathering kisses all over her face and neck to distract her, he transferred her wrists into his left hand.

Realizing his intent, Joey grew still and attempted to plead with him.

"Hush, Jo," his voice dropped to a sexy rumble as he whispered in her ear. "You don't want to break my concentration now, do you? I may lose focus and…" His right hand assaulted her ribcage.

"Paceeeeeeeeeeeeeey," she shrieked, dissolving into laughter.

* * *

The line of patrons waiting to get into _Chez Nous_ spilled out onto the sidewalk where Joey couldn't help but lean into Pacey's solid form, huddling for warmth. In a dress and heels, the cold seemed to seep up from the cement to turn her legs into popsicles.

Pacey opened the front of his coat and brought her close, encouraging her to burrow her hands inside and clasp his lower back. He then wrapped his arms around her to mimic her position and they swayed slightly, Joey cocooned in the warmth of his coat and arms as he ran his hands up and down her back. He grinned down at her pink cheeks and reddening nose, an undercurrent of excitement evident in his demeanor. Kissing the top of her head he started to hum quietly as they continued to sway.

Sensitive to the amount of care he'd taken with the arrangements, Joey offered tactfully as she shivered against him, "This is really nice, Pace, but I would have been perfectly happy with pizza and candlelight at your place."

"Whaddaya talkin' about, Jo? You're my girl. This is our _first_ Valentine's Day together as a couple. I wanna make it special for you. We braved the ocean for 3 months; I think we can stand the cold for a few minutes." He winked at her. "Besides, I planned it this way just so we could snuggle in public."

Joey rolled her eyes as the door to the restaurant opened and then closed again as another lucky couple made their way into the warmth to wait or be seated – from outside it was hard to tell which. Thirty minutes later, the line had moved forward far enough that they were finally inside.

Soft music and the muted sound of silverware and glasses clinking wafted through the room. Joey shifted from foot to foot to alleviate the stinging as her legs began to thaw slowly. She allowed her attention to wander toward the dining room where the wait staff in black and white attire unobtrusively served quickly and quietly what looked to be a full house. Each white cloth-covered table held a centerpiece of a single rose with greens in a sterling silver bud vase twinkling in the subdued lighting.

This was the ultimate in romantic dining and her inner Cinderella felt her heart warm knowing that her prince had rescued her from the drudgery of the Yacht Club tonight.

Pacey's attention, however, was intent on the couple in front of him. Packed into such tight quarters as the small foyer in which they stood, he couldn't help but overhear their conversation at the hostess stand.

"Your name?"

"Beckett." The tall, distinguished looking gentleman in the Armani suit leaned forward and extended his hand to the maître'd as he looked at the book in front of him.

The maître'd's eyes flicked to the two teens behind the two adults. "Ahhh… yes! Here it is!" He drew a line in the book and then handed the menus to the waiting hostess. "Please show Mr. Beckett and his guest to table number six."

Pacey watched as they wound their way through the crowded room to a table in front of the fireplace. Applying slight pressure to Joey's back, he urged her forward. "Witter."

The man in the tux before him looked up with raised eyebrows. Quizzically, he perused the book on the stand and then placed his hand over the page as he asked, "I'm sorry. Did you have a reservation?"

"Yes, we have a reservation. I stopped in here last week and made it myself."

"I'm sorry. Who did you talk to?"

"Talk to? I don't know. The woman that was here at lunchtime last Friday."

With a puzzled look, the man shrugged. "I'm sorry, sir. Your name is not on the list and we do not have any available tables. Perhaps you'd like to wait and see if we have any cancellations?"

"But I made a reservation!" Pacey insisted, the volume of his voice rising.

"Sir! I'm going to have to ask you to lower your voice so as not to disturb our patrons. You are welcome to wait and see if any tables open up but our reservation book is full tonight. It _is_ Valentine's Day."

Joey fidgeted uncomfortably as she watched the exchange between the two men, a furrow forming between her brows.

Pacey hissed at that man, "I know it's Valentine's Day! That's why I made a reservation to take my girl out to dinner!"

The man said nothing but stared impatiently at the boy before him.

Murmurs from the people in line behind them and Joey's hand on his arm convinced him to give up. Irritated, Pacey asked quietly, "Is there a waiting list for tables?"

"No, sir, but as I said you can wait to see if there is a cancellation or…" he paused, "I can definitely seat you by 9." He looked at Pacey expectantly.

Pacey's shoulders slumped in defeat as he blew out a long, slow breath. Pursing his lips, he glanced at Joey who shook her head and tugged on his coat sleeve.

"Let's just go, Pacey."

Turning, the couples behind them made a path for them to reach the door and then they were out on the cold street once more.

Pacey stood immobile for a moment; anger, frustration and disappointment chased across his features before he released them on a stray soda can and kicked it far across the street. Turning back to Joey he started, "Jo-"

She interrupted him. "It's OK. It's not your fault."

"I can't believe that guy. You know he gave our reservation to the people in front of us, right?" He rolled his lips deep in thought. "I should go back in."

As he started to move, Joey reached for his arm and slipped her hand in his and rubbed her thumb across the back. "Pace, it doesn't matter. I wouldn't want to eat there now anyway. We can just go somewhere else."

"Where?" he rejoined dryly. "_Leery's Fresh Fish_? The Yacht Club? I think we're fresh out of options here in Capeside."

Laughing lightly, Joey tugged him toward the parking lot. "Let's take a ride. Maybe we'll find something. It will be an adventure. C'mon, Pace. You're the spontaneous one in this relationship. Let's be spontaneous!" she encouraged him.

Pacey allowed himself to be cheered by her infectious enthusiasm. "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" he teased as they approached the Witter Wagoneer.

Moments later, they both stared in disbelief at the key in the ignition, which clicked uselessly. Pacey tried again and then yet again to no avail.

Although glad to be out of the night air, the car was still cold and Joey shivered as she asked, "What's wrong with it?"

Tossing her a withering look, Pacey quipped, "It won't start."

"I can see that, smartass. _Why_ won't it start?"

"I don't know. Maybe it needs a jump. Hang on. I'll go look." He reached under the dash and popped the hood before jumping out of the car.

Joey kicked off her heels and tucked her legs under her hoping to keep them warm under her long coat. Long minutes later she rolled down her window and called, "Pacey?" When she received no reply, she rolled her window back up and tried to wait patiently. She was getting hungry. Searching through her small bag, she came up empty of gum, mints or a much hoped for candy bar. A blast of arctic air whooshed through the open door as Pacey jumped back into the truck. "Well?"

He shook his head helplessly and blew into his cupped hands. "I don't know. It's dark. I can't see anything." He noticed her shoes on the floor mat and searched her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Just freezing. And I'm getting kinda hungry." She smiled to reassure him.

He reached for her hands and rubbed them between his own. "Did you check the glove box? There might be something to snack on in there."

Joey winced. "I'll pass, Pacey. Whatever's in there has been in there since-"

Letting go of her hands, he cut her off. "Hey! I detailed this whole vehicle today since I couldn't really spring for a limo."

"Ah! That's what's wrong with it. It's clean. It's never run without dirt before!" She held up her hands to show him the dirt he had rubbed onto them. "Thanks," she said dryly, looking around for something to wipe them on.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. Shit." He reached behind the seat and grabbed a roll of paper towels. "Here."

She tore off a few sheets for herself and then handed the roll back to him but they found the towels ineffective against the grease. As Pacey fussed and rubbed the skin on their hands raw, Joey finally withdrew hers from his grip and assured him it was okay.

"So, what are we going to do here?" she wondered, carefully holding her hands away from her clothes.

Pacey drew out a deep breath and slumped in his seat. He raised his chin and stared non-focused at the car's ceiling. "I miss the _True Love_, Jo." He admitted quietly. "We could have celebrated Valentine's Day there. Just the two of us. The stars, the open water…"

"I know. I miss her, too." She replied softly. Trying to cheer him up, she placed her forefingers at the each corner of his mouth and pushed upward, only to then burst into laughter. "Oh my God, I'm sorry!"

"What _now_?"

"Er, well." She reached behind his seat for the paper towels and tearing one off, delicately wiped at the grease stains she'd accidentally planted.

Pushing her hands away, Pacey rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. Just wonderful. Look, Jo, why don't you stay here while I go and try and find Doug, get him to jump us?"

Still giggling, Joey counter-offered, "Let's just walk back to your house, get warm and see what's in your fridge."

"In those?" Pacey pointed toward her shoes.

"I'll be fine. Let's just do _something_!"

"Okay. You're the boss. Let's go."

* * *

Six blocks later, Joey had begun to limp. She couldn't feel her feet at all anymore. She said nothing but clung to Pacey's arm as they tried to hurry through the streets of Capeside to the other side of town.

Next to her, Pacey's face reflected his concern but he had already asked her twice if she was okay. He knew she wasn't, but short of picking her up and carrying her the final mile to his house, he wasn't sure what else to offer but his arm. His pace slowed to allow her to keep up as she leaned on him more heavily.

Just then, red and blue flashing lights caught their attention as Doug in his cruiser crossed into the wrong lane to pull up next to them. "Isn't it past curfew for you young'uns?" he drawled.

"Doug! My brother! Hey! Are we sure glad to see you."

Doug regarded Pacey suspiciously. "You're glad to see me?" he asked flatly. "What do you want, little brother?"

"Any chance we could get a ride to my place?" He imperceptibly tipped his head toward the shivering girl at his side.

Leaving them standing where they were, Doug quibbled. "Where's the Wagoneer?"

"In the public lot downtown. It wouldn't start."

"Well, you just can't leave it down there. It'll get towed."

Exasperated, Pacey argued, "You're the one who calls the tow guys! Cut me a break here, will ya?"

"Protect and serve, my ass," Joey muttered under her breath.

Doug narrowed his eyes at her and then broke into a grin. "Hop in, kiddies. I was just joshin' you." He swept his eyes over Pacey's grease stained face and their dirty hands. "But make sure you keep your hands off the leather seats. I just cleaned them."

In the back of the squad car, Joey groaned in relief as she slid her shoes off. Glancing at the boy next to her, she found him regarding her worriedly. "I'll be fine but doesn't this seem a bit like déjà vu all over again?"

"What?"

"We're in the back of Doug's squad car on Valentine's Day!" she reminded him.

"Ahhh, yes. I have such fond memories of last year's festivities. Now, if I could just go off on you and Dawson _and _puke my guts out, our evening would be complete."

Doug piped up from the front seat, "If you'd like, I could arrange for a nice, cozy cell down at the station house? For old time's sake, of course."

In stereo, Pacey and Joey answered, "No!"

Doug chuckled as he pulled up to the beach house. "Here you go - home safe and sound. And sober. You're improving from last year there at least."

"Sit tight, Jo," Pacey admonished, ignoring his brother's jab as he hopped out of the car and came around to her door. Opening it, he scooped her up in his arms while she still held the straps of the shoes she was attempting to get back on her feet. "I've got you."

Too cold, sore and hungry to argue she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her into the house as Doug called out behind them, "Get that truck taken care of tomorrow, Pacey!"

"Will do, Deputy Doug, sir! Thanks!" Pacey called back.

* * *

An hour later, scrubbed clean, in sweats and thermal socks, their bellies full of pizza, Pacey and Joey lay curled together on the couch wrapped in a blanket. Finally warm, Joey sinuously stretched, snuggling back against Pacey, his arm draped across her waist.

"Feeling better, sweetheart?" he murmured against her ear, his breath tickling the hairs there.

She shuddered delicately but not from the cold. "Much. Thank you."

"I'm really sorry about tonight, Jo," Pacey quietly apologized, biting the inside of his cheek.

Wriggling around so she could face him, she cupped his face in her hands to keep his attention. "Listen to me, Pace. It doesn't matter where we go or what we do or how much money we spend, or even what we look like while we're doing it." She lowered her lashes shyly. "As long as we're together, _every day_ is Valentine's Day for me."

The corners of Pacey's mouth tilted up as he leaned toward her. "Yeah?" His mouth descended on hers as she slid her hands around his neck and into his hair.

Tugging him with her as she lay back until he was on top of her, she smiled against his mouth. "Yeah."

"You could've said that earlier, save me all this trouble." Pacey said in between kisses.

"But think of all the points you won tonight trying to be romantic."

"Heh, I'll give you that," he gave her one more firm, noisy kiss before pulling away to reach behind the back of the couch. When he next lifted his arm, in his hand was a white, plastic bag. "Speaking of points… close your eyes," he instructed.

Curious and intrigued, Joey obeyed without objection. She could tell from the sounds of Pacey's movements that he had removed something from the bag; when the rustling moved further away she realized he must have then placed the bag on the surf-board table next to them.

"OK, open 'em." He waited for Joey to focus on his closed palms which he held out in front of her face. "Pick one."

A slow smile spread across Joey's face until Pacey could see the tip of her tongue slip between her teeth. She, of course, immediately went for his right hand.

Knowing she would, Pacey bopped her nose playfully with the finger of his empty right hand. "Pick the other one."

Joey tapped her finger on top of his left hand, watching as it slowly opened and several pink, foil-wrapped hearts tumbled to her chest. She lifted her eyes from said hearts to the one she could see in his shining eyes.

"I thought we should commemorate this event, too. Our first Valentine's."

"Pace…," she tried to speak, but her bubbling emotions caused her throat to constrict.

Pacey carefully brushed the hair away from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. He then adjusted his body weight to touch his forehead against hers, the chocolate hearts resting safely between their own. "I know, Jo, I know. Me too."

They rested like that for a long while until Joey noticed from the corner of her eye the plastic bag resting on the table. Deducing from the shape that there was still something inside, she queried, "What else y'got in there, huh?"

"Glad you asked, Potter…," Pacey reached over and picked up the bag once more. "You know, it's amazing just what you can find on eBay." At Joey's nonplussed frown, he explained. "I figured points win prizes…" He removed the object from the bag. "… and I'd like to collect. Time to get nekked."

As Pacey waggled his eyebrows, causing Joey to laugh out loud at the goat-skinned whip he had now placed between his teeth, he knew for him nothing had changed since that day at the ski lodge all those weeks ago.

He would still do this for the rest of his life, with her as his partner in irreverence.

**THE END**

**Kina Grannis – Valentine**

Love, it's a special day  
We should celebrate and appreciate  
That you and me found something pretty neat  
And I know some say this day is arbitrary

But it's a good excuse that I love to use  
Baby, I know what to do  
Baby, I will love you  
I'll love you, I'll love you

Love, I don't need those things  
I don't need no ring  
I don't need anything  
But you with me  
'Cause in your company  
I feel happy, oh so happy and complete

And it's a good excuse that I love to use  
Baby, I know what to do  
Baby, I will love you  
I'll love you, I'll love you

Yeah, it's a good excuse that I love to use  
Baby, I know what to do  
Baby, I will love you  
I'll love you, I'll love you

So won't you be my honey bee?  
Giving me kisses all the time  
Be mine, be my Valentine

So won't you be my honey bee?  
Giving me sweet kisses all the time  
Be mine, be my Valentine

Ohhh, Oh woah, Be my Valentine


End file.
